


King Jon "The Whitewolf" Stark

by flight1099



Series: Legacy of King Stark [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Beta Wanted, F/M, Jon Snow knows something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight1099/pseuds/flight1099
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon becomes a Stark by Robb’s order and heir. He takes Westeros and the Iron Throne. (More to be added as the story goes on.) AU and OOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Jeor

Jeor  
The Old Bear, Jeor Mormont, 997th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, had just received a letter that was sealed with grey wax and a direwolf running. He called Jon Snow, bastard son of Ned Stark to his chambers, no doubt this was about Jon. When the boy arrived with his great white direwolf Ghost and the bastard sword Longclaw Jeor had given him he sat him down in a chair at his table and requested that the First Steward Bowen Marsh bring them a cask of strong ale.

“Snow,” Jeor said with a calm voice,

“Have I done something wrong?” the young boy asked,

“I’ve received a letter from your half-brother Robb Stark, I wanted you to be here when it was opened, no doubt it’s about you.” Jeor continued,  
Jeor cracked open the seal of the letter and read aloud, 

“To Jeor Mormont, 997th Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,  
Jon Snow, son of our late Lord Father Eddard Stark the Quiet Wolf is hereby relinquished from the Night’s Watch and made a Stark in name and heir to me until I produce an heir should I die. His is released from his vows to the Night’s Watch and his closest friends are also released from their vows to follow Jon, or make their own path. I hope to see them all in Riverrun to march south and free the North and it’s allies from the tyranny of Joffrey Waters and House Lannister.

The King of Winter and King in the North, Riverlands, Vale, and Iron Islands, Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, firstborn son and heir to Lord Eddard Stark, the Quiet Wolf”  
“Well Snow, or I should call you Stark, you’re packing up to leave as well as Samwell Tarly, Grenn, Pypar, and Eddison Tollett. I assume you will take them as they are your closest friends here.” Jeor said as if nothing was off the matter,

“Why, why are you just letting us go?” Jon inquired,

“The Night’s Watch may not take part in the conflicts of the Seven Kingdoms, but my House has sworn to your brothers’ cause, and I won’t bring any more shame upon my House. Jon nods, and begins to take Longclaw off of his belt.

“Keep the sword Jon, it doesn’t bear the likeness of my bear anymore, it bears your wolf, and you a Stark, so it is a Stark sword and should stay with the Starks.” Jeor says with a hint of happiness in his voice as Jon beings to tighten the sword back on. As Jon begins to leave to prepare to leave Jeor calls out.

“You were the son I never had, Jorah may be my trueborn son, but I love you as if you were my own.”

“I will, I’ll make sure after the war is won for Robb to send a thousand men here.” Jon says, with new found pride and nobility.

“Pack enough for your lot to reach Winterfell, don’t talk to anyone about this, I’ll make sure no guards try to stop you and I’m telling the men tomorrow of this, take Robb’s letter with you, no one will trouble you with you carrying this.” Jeor finishes with,  
“Goodbye, Mormont.” Jon says with his eyes watering,  
“Goodbye, Stark.”Jeor says with a smile on his face, they get up and at first only shake hands, but then Jon embraces Jeor and he embraces him back. Jon leaves, closing the door to go pack and bring his friends the news. Jeor readies himself to sleep.


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and company stop at Winterfell before heading on the meet Robb.

Jon

Jon was overjoyed. This was the first thing he remembered ever wanting. To be made a Stark and put in line behind Robb, to sit at the high table when Lords and Ladies came to visit and not sit with the guards at their table. He was running to the barracks where his friends were already asleep in their cots. He got up each one of them and brought them to the main hall where he told them the news.

“My brother Robb has made me a Stark and released me from my vows.” Jon exclaimed, trying not to yell and wake up everyone.

“Jon that's great news!” Sam exclaimed,

“So what are you going to do?” Pyp inquired,

“Wait, your brother can do that?” Green asked, confused as usual.

“Yes he can you stupid cunt, his brother is a king!” Pyp explained to Grenn. Grenn then began to try and hit Pyp but he kept on dodging his punches.

“So you’re just gonna leave us?” Edd asked,

“No, in the letter my closest friends are released as well, Jeor said he would listen to Robb’s words, we need to pack up and ready some horses, don’t wake anyone up, we need to keep this quiet.” Jon explained, they all left to begin pack up their meager collection of belongings and ready their horses. After they were done they left without none knowing the better and began to ride to Winterfell.

When the group arrived in Winterfell they were greeted by the Stark guards and whisked into the keep.

“I’ve never been in a King’s castle before.” Grenn said as he was filled with awe.

“Neither have any of us, this was a Lord’s castle, now it’s a King’s castle.” Sam said. They group continued to walk to the main hall where they meet up with with Bran, who was currently in charge of Winterfell while Robb was off at war.

“JON!” Bran cried as he saw Jon enter the hall,

“It’s so good to see you Bran!” Jon was ecstatic seeing his younger brother again.

“I’m so glad you stopped by here first, when I had gotten Robb’s raven I was ecstatic to find out that you were made a Stark and released from the Watch. Once this war is won can you finally take me to the Wall so I can see beyond it?” Bran asked, about to implode from the excitement.

“We will, I want you to meet my friends, Samwell Tarly, Eddison Tollett, Pypar, and Grenn.” Jon pointed to each one of the people as he said their names and they all bowed to Bran. Bran greeted each one as if they were a Lord. They continued to converse until it was time for supper and even though Bran could not hold a feast with winter coming and a war raging he still held a fine meal for his guests. When it was late and they had had too much to drink Jon’s companions retired to their quarters that had been arranged in the guest hall and Jon retired to his old quarters, thinking of his memories as a boy and realising that they would be real again.

The next morning after breaking an early fast before Bran would be up with his friends in the kitchen they all headed down to Mikken’s forge so they could be fitted with weapons and their new armor be custom fitted for them. When they reached the blacksmith the first thing they got fitted were weapons, Edd, Pyp, and Grenn were all fitted with a castle-forged, balanced longsword made of grey steel that was plain, except for the grey steel wolf’s head pommel, but well made in with a ironwood scabbard covered in hardened black leather, a plain new knife and sheath, and a castle-forged, balanced dagger, with the same complement of the other weapons. They also received a round dark grey shield bearing the Stark’s direwolf. Sam would only get the same dagger and knife. Edd, Grenn, and Pyp were then all fitted for dark grey near full steel plate armour, consisting of a small gorget, breast and back plate, small pauldrons, couters, rerebraces, vambraces,  steel cestus with steel claws about half a finger long between each knuckle, counting three to a hand, poleyms, steel greaves, steel cuisse, and two piece sabatons with the toe piece having a the same three claws on them, it was decorated on the smaller pauldrons with a direwolf and their great helms were more fitted for the face and rounded at the top to deflect blows.

Jon was fitted with the same armour, his great helm was the same, except it was adorned with steel wolf teeth around the brim, giving him a crown. His shield was the same.Jon was armed with Longclaw, a more decorated but still simple dagger and knife. Grenn noticed how Jon was better armed and armoured and said,

“Why does Jon get better stuff?” Pyp hit him on the head with the flat of his dagger and explained,

“Cause he’s a prince you idiot.” Grenn was about to start fighting Pyp until Mikken yelled,

“If you’re gonna fight, do it down south where the Lannisters are and do it to them! I won’t have you killing each other in my armory!” Grenn and Pyp quickly stopped.

After they left the armory They put their new armour in packs and went to have supper with Bran. At when supper was close to ending Edd got up and moved over to Jon and got on one knee.

“You’re my friend and I followed you from the Watch, I’ll follow you anywhere, let me be your Sworn Sword.” Grenn stated to Jon,

“Who would I be to turn you down?” Jon said. Grenn and Pyp got up after that and repeated the same thing Edd had and Jon accepted them. Sam got up.

“I’ll never be your Sworn Sword, I can’t fight, I’ll be your advisor though, if you’ll accept me.”

“Sam, you’re my friend, I would never deny you that.” Jon told him with a hand on his shoulder. After they had sworn their lives to Jon, supper was quickly wrapped up and Grenn, Pyp, and Edd went to the brothel in Winter Town to find some whores to warm their beds tonight. Sam was with Maester Luwin, learning more about medicine and healing. Jon was in the kitchen drinking strong ale when he saw a short serving maid with a beautiful face, long black hair, grey eyes, and small breasts and she looked about three and ten. When she was finished with her work and Jon ran out of ale to drink he asked her if you could bring him another flagon. She grabbed a flagon, filled it with ale from a cask and brought it over to Jon.

“Here you go, m'lord.” She said shyly, as she got up to walk away Jon called,

“Stay and have a drink with me.” She had shown distress on her face, but then got herself a cup, when she sat down Jon poured her ale first and then his own and they began to talk, her name was Lysara, they first spoke about themselves, about their interests, about what they want in life, and finally that they were both virgins. Jon noticed she had a beautiful smile, and that she should smile more, Shy girls have the best smiles. Jon thought. As they drank more they both became more open and began to flirt, her hand ended up at the top of his thigh as Jon leaned in for a kiss, she let him kiss her, both were terrible kissers, as is with most when it was their first time. After their kiss was over Jon escorted her to his quarters. When they arrived the guard that was stationed at Jon’s door took his leave after seeing the girl with him. After they were in Jon’s quarters and the door was shut they fell on Jon’s bed and began to undress each other. Jon fumbled with her corset and she fumbled with his pants.

The next morning Jon woke up late naked under a blanket of furs with Lysara’s naked body snuggled up against his and her warm breath on his chest. Through the pounding in Jon’s head he realised what he had done. Jon lay there in disbelief thinking, Was this how father made me, flustered by a serving maid while drunk? Jon remembered all of the times he promised himself he would never father a bastard, and here he was. She began to wake and she smiled at him, despite the guilt he was feeling he smiled back, she fell back asleep. I won’t have her killed, that would be even more dishonourable than fathering a bastard, no if she births a bastard I will raise him like how my father raised me. After Jon was dressed he went down the kitchen where he could break his fast, his fast was broken with a small loaf of fresh bread, a small grilled fish, and watered ale to wash it all down.

“Ah Jon, there you are,” Sam said,

“I’ve been looking for you all morning, the others are in the training yards with Ser Rodrik Cassel. ” Sam concluded.

“Can’t you see im eating, Sam? I just got up and my head is pounding. I made a terrible mistake last night.” Jon quickly got out in a hushed, low voice.

“What did you do? Did you kill someone?” Sam asked, with his eyes wide.

“No, I dishonored myself and a maid.” Jon quickly got out. Sam understood what Jon meant, Jon had told him why he had been a virgin when he first joined the Watch.

“I did say you would be quite good with the girls.” Sam piped in, with Jon flustered.

“So Jon, what was it like?” Sam asked, with curiosity in his eyes.

“What do you mean what was it like?” Jon was growing more flustered with the question.

“To be with a girl, to hold one and see one naked to kiss her and fuck her, that's what I mean.” Jon’s whole face became a deep red with Sam’s question.

“She was a girl, she was about three and ten, she was short with long black hair, grey eyes, and small breasts. The kisses felt great, her cunt, even better.” Jon quickly concluded, with the red leaving his face.

“Sam, go tell the others to get packed up and ready provisions we’re riding for Riverrun at the end of the week.” he told Sam.

Jon would spend the rest of the week with Lysara every night. On the morning that they were to depart Jon broke the news to her.

“Lysara,” Jon said, as she was wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Yes my Wolf?” she said as said with a smile,

“I’m glad you didn’t leave just yet.” she continued.

“Well, that is what I came here to tell you, I’m riding for Riverrun to join Robb.” Jon got out, looking at his feet. He was full of shame.

“No, don’t go. We can run away and I can be your wife, or your whore, just don’t leave me!” she pleaded, with her eyes tearing up. The shame Jon was already feeling was increased ten fold. He thought Gods, what have I done? First I dishonour a maid and put a bastard in her, then I tell her I’m leaving?

“I’ll make sure you’re well accommodated for, that’s the least I can do” Jon said,

“No, the least you can do is take me with you, I could be your camp follower.” she pleaded again,

“I won’t bring a woman that can’t fight to war, if I die, or we lose you’re sure to be raped.” Jon said, tears were now falling down her face.

“Don’t say that, don’t say that you’ll die!” She was now bawling, she buried her face in her hands. Jon moved to hold her and her cried into his chest, he was stroking her hair. Jon thought, "I could marry her today, no, that wouldn't be possible, I’m a Prince, my wife must be a highborn Lady, not a lowborn maid, and no doubt she would be appalled by a bastard, just how my Lord Father’s wife had been." She and Jon spent the rest of the morning together, one last time before Jon went off to war. Later that noon, Jon rode off with her watching out through the kitchen window.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to paint a clear picture of what their armour looked like so sorry if you had to look up what some of those terms meant.


	3. Robb, Jon II, Tyrion I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb are reunited. Jon makes a new friend. Tyrion has his moment in the light.

Robb

“Your Grace,” Roose Bolton said when he entered Robb’s command tent,

“One of my scouts saw Prince Jon and his sworn swords were seen entering the perimeter.”

“How many riders are with him?” Robb asked, with a questioning look on his face as well as concern.

“Four, two average looking men, one thin man, and a round, fat man. All were armed and armoured, except for the fat one, and hand saddlebags that look near full.” Roose explained,

“Good, we don’t want to spend any resources arming them, Mikken always makes good steel.” Robb finished and began to prepare himself to see Jon after all this time. Jon and his companions arrived in Robb’s tent, all of them bent their knees, even Jon.

“Jon, you’re my brother and a prince, you don’t need to bend your knee to me.” Robb said. Jon got up and him and Robb embraced each other for a moment.

“Last time we met you thought you’d see me all in black.” Jon said,

“Now it’s in our grey.” Robb concluded. Ghost and Grey Wind entered the tent, their maws red with blood from a fresh kill. Jon and Robb spent the rest of the night catching up with each other and Robb gave Jon command of the vanguard to take Casterly Rock.

Jon

The next morning after camp had been packed up and the horses saddled Jon’s vanguard split from the main army to head west whilst Robb sent Theon to the Vale to get Robb’s cousin, Robert to join the North, Riverlands, and Iron Islands in their war against the Throne to gain freedom. Robb’s main force would stay in the Riverlands distracting the Lannisters so the vanguard could slip by and assault the West. As they were riding out Jon saw a pink flayed man on a red field, the reversed colour’s of House Bolton, a bastard's arms. The bastard caught up to Jon and introduced himself.

“I am Ramsay Snow, baseborn son of Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort. My father sent me to you to strengthen your forces.” Ramsay said proudly,

“Well met, how many men did you bring?” Jon asked,

“Just fifty and a hundred, but good soldiers, some of the best we have to offer” Ramsay continued,

“They are excellent infiltrators and scalers.”

“I’ll take your word on it, they will hold back from the main force that will engage Lannisport so they can get into Casterly Rock and take control, effectively bringing the West under Stark control, then Tywin should surrender and sue for peace.” Jon explained,”

“And what of any prisoners, should we take any, what would you have us do to them?” Ramsay asked,

“Offer mercy to all those who lay down their arms, kill those who will not, we can’t show weakness to the enemy.” Jon said, Ramsay’s lips curved into a twisted smile.

“Of course, my Prince.” Ramsay declared, he began to ride off to join his forces and then on called out,

“If you fight well and take the castle without help from the main force I’ll have you legitimised and made Roose's heir!” Ramsay smiled with delight at this.

Tyrion

Tyrion had been recalled back to Casterly Rock by is father. Tyrion did not know why, his father had a war to fight with Robb Stark and Tyrion was the acting Hand in King’s Landing, this must have been of great importance. Tyrion arrived in his father’s chambers, his father was in his decorated plate armour.

“Good,” he said, “You’re here, I have need of you.”

“Yes father, what do you need of me?” Tyrion said, vying for this to be his chance to impress his father and be named heir.

“I’m leading our main forces into the Riverlands to deal with Robb Stark, he's a good leader, I won't deny him that, and a capable warrior, none of the men I’ve sent to deal with him were able to defeat him so I am needed there. You will guard Casterly Rock and Lannisport in in my and Kevan’s stead.” He said, with the same look he always had on his face, cold, and calculating.

“Father, why are you trusting me with this now? You’ve never held me in high regard.” Tyrion said,

“You are my truest son, Jaime is a talented swordsman, but he’s doesn’t care for ruling or leading, Cersei thinks of herself greater than she actually is. I’m trusting you with this task, don’t make a fool of yourself, you’re a Lannister, you’ll pay your debt, and they will hear you roar.” Tywin finished, with a gleam in his eyes.  
Tyrion was baffled, his father was entrusting so much on him, he wanted to make him told after a life of embarrassing him.

“I will not fail you.” Tyrion said,

“Good.” Tywin said and left his chambers. Tyrion got straight to organising the defences. He called the Commander of the City Watch of Lannisport, Steward of Casterly Rock, and Bronn into Tywin’s study to begin planning. Tyrion had no doubt in his mind that Robb would send men to take the West’s capital and effectively eliminate the Lannisters from assisting the Throne. But Tyrion did not know when and Ironborn ships were already harassing Lannisters ships off of the coast.

After the planning was complete and the preparations were being made Tyrion thought back to his encounters with Robb Stark, there were not many, and none were notable, but his half-brother, Jon Snow did come to mind. Tyrion had friended Jon, they were both outcasts in their families and got on well. He had heard rumours that Jon had been released from the Night’s Watch and made a full Stark. If Jon Snow is now Jon Stark then Robb would send his brother to take the West, there’s no one else Robb would trust more. Seven Hells, I do not wish to meet a friend on the battlefield and be enemies, I don’t have many friends in this world. Jon was a Northerner and a Stark, he would do as honour commands, my family just executed his father, hold his sister hostage, and let another be lost and probably dead. These Northerners value their families and honour above all else. If only I could say the same for myself. Tyrion thought.

After a week of preparation the city and castle were well fortified, the morning of the completion a pounding could be heard as the Northern troops marched. Tyrion let out a sigh that morning when he saw who was leading them from his Myrish Far-Eye, it was a boy with hair so dark it looked black in grey plate armour on a black horse with a large white direwolf by his side, his friend, Jon Stark. He called for his squire, Podrick Payne.

“POD!” Tyrion yelled,

“Yes, my Lord?” the young boy asked,

“Fetch my armour and axe.” Tyrion said pouring himself a glass of Arbor Gold.

“Right away, my Lord.” the boy ran out of the room and just as Tyrion finished the glass of wine the boy came back in with his armour and axe and began to dress Tyrion in it.

“Good work Pod, get yourself in your armour, and if you don’t die today I’ll have you knighted.” Tyrion said, smiling. The boy let a smile get by and thanked Tyrion.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Tyrion knew he was not ready for battle, he was just a dwarf in full plate with a battleaxe made just for him. Even the best Lannister steel would not protect him from being trampled by a horse, or worse, a direwolf. That’s when the Stark drums began to beat and the Stark horns bellowed, they were ready to march on Lannisport. Tyrion used his far-eye and saw that the Northern forces had seige weapons ready, catapults, rams, ongers, ladders, grappling hooks, and trebuchets. The majority of the men-at-arms were armed in boiled leather with pieces of steel, longswords, pikes, and steel shields. Their archers had strung their ironwood bows and have fires next to their arrows. These men were prepared and dedicated, with their Prince on the battlefield fighting side-by-side them their will would be unbreakable. I need to lead my own troops on the walls and if they breach fight alongside them. Tyrion thought.

Once Tyrion had arrived at the walls and had organised his archers the Northmen began to bang the flat of their swords on their shields and those with pikes as well banged them into the rocks at a slow beat, that became faster and faster until it was just a near constant sound. Tyrion could see the stress in his men, their sweat, and their tears. All the best men had been gone with Tywin, the city watch had lost a third of their men. That was when the Ironborn ships attacked the port as they had years ago. Seeing the burning fires the Northern siege weapons began to barrage the walls and the men march to the walls, their shields high protecting themselves from the arrows. Tyrion’s men were losing their discipline, the Ironborn were flooding the streets, the Northmen ramming down gates and climbing over the walls, flaming arrows falling like rain on their heads.

“Men.” Tyrion called, none responded,

“MEN!” Tyrion yelled, his officers turned towards him and their men,

“There are wolves at your gates and squids in your harbour, they want to kill you, pillage your corpse and home, and fuck your women! They want to see your homes burn, don’t defend the city because I told you to, defend it so you can protect what’s yours, the squids want to take it, and the wolves want to sack it, don’t let them! Are we not lions?! Do we not lead the beasts?! Those are fierce men at our doors, let's kill them!” Tyrion finished as his men roared, shouting, ready to fight.

The wolves forced their way over through the gate and began to fight the lions, for every one wolf that went down two replaced him and for every two lions that went down one replaced him. They were losing. Pod was fighting with a tall slender wolf in plate and was narrowly spared because he lost his footing on the wall and fell into a pile of hay. Tyrion had killed a pack's worth of wolves, his blood was rushing through his body, he understood why men love to fight now, drinking was fun, gambling was fun, and whoring was fun, but killing was on a whole other level. Bronn was currently locked in a duel with another wolf in plate. Tyrion turned to his left and saw a tall, lean wolf in plate with his helm decorated with wolf teeth around the brim, a white direwolf was close to him tearing through the lions. The man’s sword was a longsword and had dark swirling patterns in the steel that Tyrion noticed despite being covered in blood, he knew who the man was, his friend, Jon. Jon began to walk to Tyrion, assuming a guard, he broke into a sprint, and when he he swung his sword and Tyrion was barely able to parry the swing with his axe, he knew he could not win in a duel against Jon, he saw him spar in Winterfell, he was a savage and dirty fighter, and he was the best swordsman Tyrion ever saw, except for his brother. Tyrion raised his axe to strike and Jon deflected the weapon on his shield and slashed at Tyrion. The Valyrian steel blade, which was sharp and strong enough to cut through his close helmet and he felt a his face get warm and slight warm fuzz as he fell to the ground. Jon got down on his knees and pulled out his rondel, held it to Tyrion’s throat.

“I yield!” Tyrion yelled over the roar and clank of battle below him, he hoped Jon heard him.

“Order your men to surrender and they will not lose their lives!” Jon yelled. Tyrion called for his men to surrender and slowly they did. His men were not killed after they yielded. Tyrion fell unconscious as they battle ended.

When Tyrion awoke he could not see out of left eye and could not breath out of his nose, he saw Jon through his right eye, still dressed in his armour with, his left eye covered by a bandage.

“Good,” he said, “You’re awake.”

“What happened after I lost consciousness?” Tyrion asked, his hand gliding over the bandages.

“I had the maester of Casterly Rock deal with your wound, you did not lose your eye, but your nose is gone.” Jon said flatly.

“And what happened to you?” Tyrion asked, wincing at the pain of speaking.

“A woman attacked me after I brought your body to the maester. She didn't take my eye, but she did manage to claw away part of my face, one of my sworn swords knocked her out.” Jon said, crossing his arms.

“Looks like we’re not only a bastard and a dwarf, but a bastard and a dwarf with hideous scars.” Tyrion said, laughing, Jon laughed as well.

“It’s good to see you again, dwarf.” Jon said.

“And you, bastard.” Tyrion responded. They spent the rest of the night catching up, laughing, and drinking like good friends, as if the battle had never happened and that they never tried to kill each other.

The next morning after they had awoke a raven came, it was marked with a dark grey direwolf, it read,

"To Prince Jon,

It sorrows to inform you this but, your brother, our king, Robb was killed in single combat with Jaime Lannister. Our forces were victorious and we captured the Kingslayer, but all that happened after he had slain Robb. Robb left no child, you are king now. Robb’s remain are being sent to Winterfell to be buried after the war is won. I await your word on our next move.

Lord Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a bit of Tyrion's speech was adapted for this. Don't worry about the cliffhanger, I'm almost done with the next chapter!


	4. Jon III, Margaery I, Jon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon does his duty.

Jon

Jon was in a black rage. The news of Robb’s death had broke him. He quickly legitimised Ramsay Snow as Ramsay Bolton. Jon stormed into Tyrion’s chamber and threw over an expensive table from Essos, breaking it.

“Your father will pay!” Jon yelled, he had no tears down his face, his hair cast a shadow over his face, but you could still see the pain he was feeling.

“I mourn with you, Jon. I never got to become friends with Robb, but from the time I spent with him I can say he was a good man.” Tyrion said. Tyrion walked over to with a stool in his hand and stood on the stool in front to Jon with his right hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what I should do, Robb would want me to finish our war and win our freedom, but I fear that won’t make me feel full again, not whilst Tywin is alive,” Jon said quietly, a single tear falling down his face.

“Take the Iron Throne, you have sixty and one hundred thousand men at your disposal,” Tyrion suggested.

“Why would that help?” Jon asked,

“It would give you the revenge you seek, take away all my father has fought for. The Stormlands have fewer troops, the Crownlands have too few troops, Dorne remains neutral, as well as the Reach.” Tyrion continued,

“A marriage alliance to the Tyrells would grant you one hundred thousand more troops to add to your armies, I regret that I could only spare you a few hundred troops, my father took so many into the Riverlands that a few are still needed to protect people from bandits,” Tyrion said.

“I, I see your point, fetch Maester Creylen, I need him to write out my claim to the Throne,” Jon said. Tyrion quickly left and fetched the Maester when they returned they began to compose Jon’s claim.

“Lords, Ladies, and Sers of Westeros,

I, King Jon the Whitewolf Stark, King of the North, Islands, Mountains, Rivers, and Hills lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros.”

The letter was short so it may be sent out by every raven to every possible location with ravens letting Westeros know Jon’s claim.

“I’ll need a Hand once I’m King,” Jon said.

“Yes, you will, I suspect you’ll choose one of your Northern Lords for that role.” Tyrion replied.

“No, I have other roles in mind for them, you will be my Hand,” Jon said, his face was hard and cold.

“It would be an honour, now as your Hand I advise you to ask for Lady Margaery Tyrell’s hand in marriage,” Tyrion replied.

“It is my duty to marry someone of high status, perhaps I’ll grow to love her as my father did with his wife,” Jon said, saddened by the reality of being King.

Jon did not wish to be King, especially King of the Seven Kingdoms, but it is his rightful due, and if Jon doesn’t collect his due his men may turn on him. Jon and Tyrion sent a letter to Roose Bolton to hold the Riverlands from Tywin’s troops. After a fortnight a raven arrived from Highgarden, Mace Tyrell, Lord of the Reach accepted Jon’s request for Margaery’s hand in marriage, an act Tyrion did not doubt was Lady Olenna's doing. Jon and Tyrion were taking a small force of his best men to Highgarden where Jon would marry Margaery whilst Ramsay would hold the West with the bulk of Jon’s forces. They set out the next day on horseback with Theon’s uncle, Victarion Greyjoy.

Margaery

Margaery did not know what to think. she had just been betrothed, and to a King no less, she was to be Queen. She did not know much about her betrothed, she had heard a lot about his older brother, but he was dead now. She knew that he was a handsome man with brown hair so dark it might be black and grey eyes so dark they might be black. She knew that he had an albino direwolf that never made a sound. A Valyrian steel longsword named Longclaw that had the likeness of his direwolf as the pommel. She knew that he was a great fighter and leader. He had taken the West in one battle. “I hope our marriage is a happy one, with plenty of sons and daughters. The Stark name is powerful and being married to the King would give the Reach and Tyrells significant power like the power the Lannisters got from marrying the Baratheons.” Margaery thought. The next moon was spent preparing for the wedding, no doubt Jon would want a small ceremony and inexpensive ceremony so that money could be spent for the war, food for troops, and less time so he could return to the battlefields, but her father, Mace and grandmother Olenna want a grand wedding for them. It was to take place in Highgarden Godswood, which was now no more than a beautiful secular garden where a Septon would marry them in front of the Heart Trees in the eyes of the Old and New gods and men. There was to be a five-course meal before the wedding ceremony and bedding ceremony. At the beginning of the next moon Jon arrived with his entourage, three sworn swords of his now formed Wolfguard, a portly advisor from the Reach, a Tarly, a Greyjoy,  the Lannister Imp, and one thousand men. Her father was the first to step forward and bend his knee to Jon.

“Welcome, your Grace to Highgarden and the Reach. I hope you find it to be very beautiful, like my daughter, Margaery.” Mace Tyrell said, with that innocent smile of his on his face. “His great direwolf, Ghost and he’s just staring at me.” A moment later Jon looked at Ghost, nodded, and the wolf ran towards the forest to hunt.

“Thank you, my Lord. The Reach and Highgarden are very beautiful, hopefully, we can keep the war out of it so it may stay that way.” Jon replied and got off of his horse, with Wolfguard followed suite and took of their helmets. Jon introduced each one of his companions.

“Now that we are all acquainted allow me, your Grace, to introduce your betrothed, Lady Margaery.” Mace stepped to the side and Margaery walked by him, her hips swaying side to side. When she had reached Jon she curtsied and Jon bowed to her, taking her right hand in his right hand and kissing the back of her hand.

“Your Grace,” she said and thought “He certainly is a handsome man, he feels so foreign, but warm and cold at the same time, no doubt it must of been the heat he was not accustomed to. The biggest thing she noticed was the large fresh scar on his face, but the eye was still there.”

“My Lady,” he replied. Margaery turned, still holding Jon’s hand and guided him into Highgarden, where he would meet the rest of her family and the feast could begin.

Jon

Jon met Margaery’s brothers. Loras was a man of pride and in some odd way got along with Victarion. Willas seemed like a man that Sam would get along well with and they did. Jon got along well with Garlan, they were kindred spirits, both being second sons, and skilled fighters that cared little for glory. Lady Alerie was much like Lady Catelyn though she did not seem angered over marrying her only daughter to a bastard, legitimised or no. Olenna was a woman much like Tyrion.

The feast was not what Jon was used to growing up in the North. Nothing was bland, there were plenty of fruits, vegetables, breads, pies, cakes, and meats to be eaten and plenty of ales, meads, and wine to be drunk, all of which were expensive and not particularly strong, but sweet. His Wolfguard drank and ate their fill, each had a woman on their lap, Sam drank some but spent his time conversing with Willas. Tyrion drank the most it seems, next to Victarion, but still managed to converse with Olenna, who drank almost none and kept her wits about her. Jon fought a mock duel with Garlan and narrowly won. He got one one knee and offered his sword to Jon.

“You fight well and true, your Grace,” Garlan said,

“As do you, Ser” Jon replied and continued, “I’ll have need of a master-at-arms once I sit in the Red Keep, would you do me the honour of accepting my offer?”

“It would be an honour,” Garlan replied.

“Mace Tyrell,” Jon called,

“Yes, your Grace?” he responded,

“I already have a Hand, but not a Master of Coin, I want you to fill that roll.” Jon said,

“I would be honoured to serve you,” Mace replied.

Jon

After around another hour of feasting the noble occupants of the feast all followed Jon and Margaery to the Godswood. Sunset had begun. Once they were in the middle of the three Heart trees called the Three Singers they were met by head Septon of Highgarden’s sept who began their vows. Margaery was in a beautiful dress of dark and light grey decorated with silver roses with a cloak made of fine silk of the Tyrell coat of arms with a rose brooch made of gold, she wore a crown of silver roses and direwolves. Jon was in his armour with a cloak of white wolf’s fur on the inside and his personal coat of arms on the outside with black leather and a white direwolf with a silvery-white silver direwolf head brooch with ruby eyes, he wore a simple crown that had been made by the Tyrells during his journey to Highgarden, it was a bronze band with seven iron spikes shaped like longswords on the brim and a direwolf head of steel facing forwards.

“We gather here in the eyes of the Old gods, the New gods, and men. We are here to join King Jon Stark and Lady Margaery Tyrell in marriage. They come before us ready, King Jon, do you swear to guard Lady Margaery’s honour and life as it was your own, to lay down your sword at her feet?” the Septon asked Jon,

“I swear by the Old gods, the New gods, by men, I swear to guard Margaery’s honour and life as my own, I swear to lay my sword down at her feet.” Jon said, staring into Margaery’s eyes, he pulled out Longclaw, got on his knees, and lay the sword right in front of her toes, an inch away, if she were to bump it the Valyrian steel might take her toes, or more.

“Lady Margaery, do you swear by the Old gods, the New Gods, and by men to give yourself to King Jon, to bear him many strong sons, and many beautiful daughters, to wear his cloak, accept his sword, and return it so he may protect you? the Septon asked Margaery,

“I swear by the Old gods, the New gods, by men to give myself to Jon, to bear him many strong sons, many beautiful daughters, to wear his cloak, to accept his sword, and return it to him so he may protect me.” Margaery replied.

Jon unclipped her brooch and let it fall to the ground, unclipped his brooch and wrapped his cloak around her, she got on her knees, picked up his sword, and returned it to his scabbard.

“In light of these terms, the Old gods, the New gods, and men, Lady Margaery Tyrell is named Queen Margaery Stark, and lawful wife of King Jon Stark.” the Septon finished. Jon kissed Margaery and after he broke their kiss the men roared and Victarion picked her up to be carried for the bedding ceremony. The women guided Jon in their flock behind the men. After they arrived in Margaery’s chambers Victarion stripped down Margaery and was the last to leave. “Don’t think about Lysara, not here, not now, do your duty. She doesn’t know, best to forget her.” Jon thought, but deep in his heart he never could. Margaery helped Jon take off his armour, after that their long night began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took a while to get posted, but I needed time to clean it and polish it plus school started a few weeks ago so I've got to do that. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I chose this romance because I have some plans for it, I know popular romances are Jon with Daenerys, or Sansa (sorry, won't happen here, maybe *wink wink*), or Arianne, I have plans for each one, and we'll be seeing Arianne very soon. The next chapter is a bit longer than the rest and I'm hoping that it'll give some bonding between two important characters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ASOIAF fanfiction so constructive criticism is wanted. I plan for a relatively long story with about two thousand words per chapter.


End file.
